


Pet

by SocioCannibal



Category: BioShock
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never succeeded in destroying Fontaine, though he freed himself from the mind control. The final fight is simple distraction to let Tennenbaum and the girls get away. Fontaine is too powerful, and after he takes Rapture, he keeps Jack as his personal plaything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

He woke up when the door slammed shut. His eyes opened slowly as he sat up to meet the intruder. Though his vision was blurred, and the lights dim, he knew exactly who was standing by the entrance. The shadowed figure locked the door and set the case he was holding near it. Jack’s eyes lingered on the case. He knew what was in there… his body knew what was coming. Fontaine moved toward him and took a seat on the bed. He cupped Jack’s face. Fontaine pulled a rag from within his suit and wiped Jack’s face clean. Jack glared at him, his vision cleared. 

“Wish they wouldn’t leave ya like that,” Fontaine muttered, “Covered in dried blood and god knows what else.”

“Fuck… you…” Jack managed to spit out the words.

“Don’t you know, kid,” Fontaine retorted, “You don’t fuck Fontaine. He fucks you.” The man gripped Jack’s face as he spoke. He ran his fingers down Jack’s naked back and gripped his ass. 

“This belongs to me,” he sneered into Jack’s ear, smacking his bum. 

Jack almost laughed out loud. Fontaine wasn’t the one in here night after night, fucking him, loving him, giving him what he craved most. He wasn’t Fontaine’s; he belonged to every splicer in Rapture.

“What’s so amusing?” Fontaine grumbled. 

Jack glanced up, his smile fading just a bit. He forced himself up on his elbows, twisted his body around to meet Fontaine face to face. “I was just thinking,” Jack sighed heavily. He wrapped his arms around Fontaine’s shoulders. “I get fucked by your stooges more than I get even a visit from you… am I really yours?” 

Fontaine stared hard at Jack. Before he could retort, Jack continued. “You think you can really control them? Control me? You can’t. They’re addicted to me. They’ll do whatever I want for just one taste of me. You don’t own me.”

Fontaine slapped him; knocked Jack back with the back of his hand. His cheek stung with the pain, but his grin did not faint. It was easy to manipulate Frank - he was so egotistical, so in love with Jack. He was just as much of a junkie for Jack’s body as everyone else in Rapture. 

“Fucking whore,” Fontaine swore. He left Jack on the bed and went to grab the case. He brought it to the bedside table. Jack followed his movements carefully. He knew what was coming. His body trembled in shared excitement and anxiety.

“Looks like you’ve forgotten all our… lessons,” Fontaine spoke again. He purposefully showed Jack the large hypodermic before slipping it into the glowing bottle.

“No…” Jack whispered.

“Let me remind you why you belong to me.” Fontaine reached for Jack, but he had skittered across the bed. Fontaine followed with the needle, which was now full of ADAM. Jack fell backwards off the bed, crying out in pain as he hit the floor. He scrambled up and raced for the door on shaky legs. 

Fontaine caught by the arm before he reached the lock and press him up against the wall. “No,” Jack pleaded, “Leave me alone! I don’t want it!”

Fontaine ignored him and straightened out one of Jack’s arms. The fight left his body when Fontaine positioned the needle above his veins. “No…” he mumbled, “I don’t want it, I don’t.”

Fontaine calmly hushed him and poked with the needle. It slid in easily, creating a new mark identical to the others on his forearm there. 

Jack whimpered. The ADAM filled him slowly, setting his body alight with a warm, comforting buzz. His legs went limp and he fell forward, right into Fontaine’s waiting arms. The man dragged Jack back to the bed and set him down. “There we are, boyo,” he cooed, using Atlas’ voice to further comfort Jack.

“Stop…” Jack begged, “Please don’t do that… Don’t use his voice.” Fontaine had only given him a small dose from the needle, just enough to sedate his body; make him weak and pliable. 

“What’ra ya talkin’ ‘bout, boyo?” Atl- no, Fontaine asked, still mocking Jack with that accent, “We’re one in the same, ya know? I’m just here to make ya feel better.”

“I hate you…” Jack hissed. 

“Ya don’t mean that now, do ya?” 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. He wished that Fontaine had given him a stronger dose, so he rest uncaring in a daze of the drugs. But no, he was conscious and too weak to even use the ADAM productively. Jack whimpered as he spoke again. “Come now, boyo,” he pleaded, “Tell me how you really feel.”

Jack stayed silent. “Please, stop…” he moaned after a moment.

“Jack…” he soothed, “Tell me you love.”

“... I… I love you,” Jack mumbled, “I love you, Atlas…”

The man laughed as he fondled his pet. “I love you too,” Fontaine replied, “Boyo.”


End file.
